warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkfur
|pastaffie = None |namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Kinkfur Kinkfur |familyt = Son: Daughters: |familyl = Sparrowkit Dewkit, Mistkit |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks = None }} Kinkfur is a tabby she-cat with long, unkempt fur that sticks out at all angles. History In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse :When a ShadowClan patrol finds Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Sol heading towards ThunderClan territory, Smokefoot growls about how ThunderClan welcomes in loners and kittypets alike, which leads Kinkfur to sneer about how ThunderClan welcomes everyone. Russetfur hisses at Kinkfur to shut up, reasoning that there's been enough bloodshed. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : She is listed as a queen. Fading Echoes :She and Ivytail, another queen, poke their heads out of the nursery while Jayfeather and Squirrelflight are in the ShadowClan camp. Night Whispers :Kinkfur has three new kits; one tom, Sparrowkit, and two she-kits, Mistkit and Dewkit. When Ivypaw is held prisoner in the ShadowClan camp, Kinkfur's kits pester her. When Sparrowkit starts racing towards her, Ivypaw snarls, baring her teeth in his face and Sparrowkit squeals for Kinkfur to help him. Sparrowkit is seen huddling beside his mother when Tawnypelt leads Ivypaw over to him and Kinkfur. While the two she-cats get near, Mistkit squirms out from underneath Kinkfur and Dewkit follows, ducking under Kinkfur's tail. Flametail then announces an upcoming fight, and Kinkfur, trembling, sweeps her kits closer to her with her tail. :Later, Kinkfur calls for Flametail, though with no response. She then nudges him with her nose, asking if he heard her. Flametail apologizes and Kinkfur asks him to come and check on Mistkit as she's seemingly lost her voice. Kinkfur then ducks out of the medicine cat den to go back to her kits. Pacing outside her den, Kinkfur rushes over to greet Flametail when he comes. She explains that Mistkit was constantly chatting in the morning but when she woke up she couldn't speak. Inside the den, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are playing with a moss ball when Kinkfur warns them to be careful. After investigating the case, Flametail gives Kinkfur a bit of tansy for her to chew it up and give Mistkit the pulp to swallow after she is fed. Nodding, Kinkfur takes the tansy out of the way of Sparrowkit and Dewkit. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope :When Littlecloud is overwhelmed by the amount of injuries, Graystripe states that he needs moss and beckons to Kinkfur. He orders her to go and find as much moss as she can carry quickly. Soon after leaving the camp, Kinkfur races back across the clearing, dropping a bundle of dripping moss next to Littlecloud. She races away again, but Littlecloud calls her back to help him. She, Whitewater, and several others help push the injured cats underneath the thorn barrier so they'd be safe once the fighting ensued again. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Character Pixels Family Members '''Son:' :Sparrowkit: Daughters: :Dewkit: :Mistkit: Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Queen Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Minor Character